Halloween Mafia VIII
| image = File:Halloween8.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Anti-Candy Moms | host = GMaster479 | link = BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2016-10-27 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Araver #Marquessa #maurice #Boquise #aura #Okosan #yuiop #dee #BabyCee #Jay #curr3nt #sparrowhawk #Slick | first = BabyCee | last = yuiop, Marq, Maurice, Boquise, araver, aura, sparrowhawk, Jay Gold | mvp = Araver | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 based on his own series. It began on October 27th, 2016 and ended in a Goodie win in N3 (November 2nd, 2016). Game Mechanics Rules So every kid is going to have a bag of this old but powerful candy. The list of powers each candy gives is listed, but the contents of the bag are random and the choices of the actions to be up to the owners of the bag. Some bags will have more, others less, but all kids will have enough to make sure actions are available. Role Description Baddies - Anti-Candy Moms. Have BTSC and a Night Kill carried out by one of the moms. WINCON: To be in the majority *'Alexis': Leader of the anti-candy moms. Block each night *'Barbara': Can RID Steal a piece of candy from one of the children. *'Christine': Can spy one child per night. *'Daphne': Can buy an extra vote each day if she chooses to Goodies - Cul-de-sac kids. Powers determined by the candy they choose to eat that night. WINCON: Remove all baddies. Names of the Cul-de-sac kids: *'Greg' *Rebecca''' *Kristen''' *Jessica''' *Tyler''' *Timothy''' *Sarah''' *Peter''' *Eric''' Candy Powers Hershey Bar *1 Hershey Bar - RID Lynch Save *2 Hershey Bars - RID Kill Reese's Cups *2 pack of Reeses - Passive Redirect (Player A goes to random target) *4 pack of Reeses OR King Size Reeses - Active Redirect (Player A goes to Player B) Kit-Kat *1 Kit Kat - Block *2 Kit Kats - Trap Almond Joy *1 Almond Joy - Save one person *2 Almond Joy - Save one person and get the RID of the person who attempted the kill Milk Duds *1 pack of Milk Duds - Faction Spy *2 packs of Milk Duds - Role Spy Pay Day *1 Pay Day - Can add one vote *2 Pay Day - Can add two votes *3-5 Pay Day - Can add as many votes as you have candies Twizzlers *1 Twizzler - 1 action spy *2 Twizzlers - 2 action spies Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies: *Araver - Timothy *Marquessa - Rebecca *maurice - Jessica *Boquise - Tyler *aura - Sarah *yuiop - Greg *BabyCee - Kristen *Jay - Eric *sparrowhawk - Peter MVP: araver Day and Night Posts Prelude N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 End of Game Roster Host:GMaster479 #Araver - Timothy #Marquessa - Rebecca #maurice - Jessica #Boquise - Tyler #aura - Sarah #Okosan - Mom Daphne - RID Killed N3 by Jessica & Rebecca #yuiop - Greg #dee - Mom Barbara - RID Killed N3 by Greg & Sarah #BabyCee - Kristen - Killed N1 by Mom Daphne #Jay - Eric #curr3nt - Mom Christine - Lynched D1 #sparrowhawk - Peter #Slick - Mom Alexis - Lynched D2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games